


The One Who Wears The Crown

by nerdyderekhale



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween heist, a missing crown, and relationship troubles. Stiles definitely has his work cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Wears The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Sterek Week 2015:
> 
> "Think of one of your favourite scenes from a movie, series, book or podcast and retell that scene from a Sterek perspective. You can write it, draw it, manip it anyway you like. Feel free to include other Teen Wolf characters if your scene requires more people, as long as the focus remains on Sterek. Tag #SterekScene"
> 
> This fic was inspired by Season Three, Episode Five of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I decided to use the circumstances of the episode rather than the actual dialogue because it wouldn't have fit with the characters. The characters don't exactly match perfectly, but I envisioned Stiles as Jake, Derek as Amy, The Sheriff as Holt, Erica as Gina, Boyd as Terry, Scott as Boyle, and Allison as Rosa. Isaac and Lydia were included because I couldn't imagine leaving them out.

Halloween was fast approaching, and with it came the annual Stilinski Halloween heist. This year, the challenge was even more important, as it would break the stalemate that had plagued the precinct since last Halloween. Days before the heist, Sheriff called his deputies into the break room, standing resolved next to his son as they shuffled in.

“As you know,” he began, looking at each individual in turn to ensure they understood the severity of the situation, “this year marks the third year in an important tradition in our precinct. It will mark the year that I beat my son in our Halloween heist, and we would like to enlist your help. We will pick each of you one after another until we are satisfied with our teams. Understood?” Met with only silence and looks of sheer determination, Sheriff finally turned to Stiles. “Son, you’re up first. You’re going to need it.”

“Whatever you say, old man,” came the reply, and he watched as his son casually scanned the room. “Scott,” he declared, surprising no one as his best friend stumbled, grinning, to his side.

“Boyd,” the Sheriff countered, choosing the quiet, but observant deputy who would balance the dramatic energy of either team. 

They went back and forth like this for some time, until finally the teams were complete. On the Sheriff’s side were Boyd, Erica, and Isaac; Scott, Lydia, and Allison were with Stiles. The teams were evenly stacked; while Lydia matched Stiles in ruthless cunning and Allison could dimple her way out of any situation, Erica was close to everyone and would know how best to distract and Isaac appeared so innocent that it was easy to overlook him. 

With everyone settled again after the selection, Stiles stepped forward to reveal the objective. “This year, we will be fighting for this crown, which will be held in this briefcase in the interrogation room,” and with his words, the deputies watched him lift the crown and place it into the briefcase held in the sheriff’s hands. “The team who possesses the crown after twenty-four hours are up will be the winner. Just in case you missed the memo, that team will be mine.” 

The Sheriff shoved his son good-naturedly, following the others as they each left the room, team members scheming how they will defeat the others. Jordan walked in after they all left, grabbing the briefcase to deposit in the interrogation room, leaving Stiles alone to pick up his notes.

Distracted by his own strategizing, he ran into a solid figure while turning toward the door. Looking up, he saw Derek standing close to him, eyebrows downcast and mouth grim. “Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was left,” Stiles replied while reaching out to grab Derek’s hand, “but I definitely wouldn’t mind us getting into each other’s space more if you know what I mean.”

“Stiles,” Derek bit out, and now Derek looked angry. Angry and a little hurt. When it was clear Stiles had nothing to say, Derek continued. “Why didn’t you choose me? We’re partners and we’re dating. I thought you would want us to be together in this.”

“Der-Bear, while you know I love you and appreciate your detecting skills, you also have an absurd amount of respect and fear for my father and I can’t have sabotage while I’m playing to win.” As Stiles continued, his words only made Derek’s frown deepen, and he stepped away from Stiles, creating a distance between them that hadn’t existed since they got together a year ago. Stiles either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he just stepped forward. “I’m on to you, old man, you think you can distract me with the sexiness that is Derek Hale, but I’ve got news for you! I will not be defeated by his cute teeth or rugged physique!” 

“Stiles, stop talking into my chest, I’m not wearing a wire. Of course I respect your father, he’s my boss and your family. But, that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t help you with this. Do you not trust me? Or am I just not enough fun?” and before Stiles could even open his mouth, Derek left the room. 

 

Days past, and while a part of Stiles recognized that Derek must be really hurt by the decision to not include him in the heist, given the fact that he had been avoiding him since, Stiles would not be deterred from his mission. The twenty-four hours were upon them, and it was time to win.

Stiles decided to strike first, having Scott distract Erica as Allison snuck into the interrogation room through the air vent and retrieved the crown. It was only in their possession for a scant amount of hours when Isaac, using his cherubic appearance against them, feigned a panic attack and Boyd silently grabbed the crown from Stiles’ desk. However, his delivering the crown to the Sheriff was deterred by Lydia following him into the break room, and he was forced to throw the crown into the trash until he could come back for it later on.

When he returned, however, it was to find that the crown had gone missing. Resigned, he went into the Sheriff’s office. “The crown has been taken, sir.” The Sheriff looked displeased, sliding his gaze over to his son’s desk before returning back to Boyd. “He must’ve realized you took it from him. Clever.” The Sheriff stood, determined to confront his son and figure out where he had hidden it now.

Meanwhile, Stiles was holding court by his desk, still unaware of the crown’s disappearance. “I’m going to make him buy us a round of drinks after he declares me the victor,” he crowed, a grin sliding onto his face to match the victorious one’s on Scott and Allison’s. 

“Can we see the crown?” asked Lydia, attempting to look bored, but unable to fool anyone; she was as competitive as the rest and wanted nothing more than to prove that their team was superior. Stiles turned, opening the drawer that held his prize only to find it missing. Tensing, only one word dropped out of his mouth: “Dad.”

He stood, striding towards his father and meeting him in the middle of the precinct. “So have you come here to gloat? Twenty-four hours has past.” The Sheriff began, looking put out at the prospect of his son defeating him.

“Gloat? You’re the one with the crown!” Stiles flailed, trying to contain his frustration, but failing by a long shot. With this, the Sheriff looked perplexed. “I don’t have it.”

“Then who does?” a voice over Stiles’ shoulder responded, and with a quick look he could see that Lydia had appeared behind him. The team members surrounded them, each appearing more confused than the other. Before any could voice their own questions, they were interrupted by a noise near the break room. 

“I do,” and there Derek stood, smug in his triumph with the crown in his hands. Stiles and the Sheriff gaped in twin expressions, unable to comprehend how Derek had beaten both of them. Stiles was the first to recover, turning towards his father and saying, “Well, I’ve won. Derek’s my boyfriend and so he’s on my team.”

“No, Derek would never betray me like that, right Derek,” and with this the Sheriff turned towards his deputy, staring intently at him to communicate his displeasure if he did not obey his words. 

Derek stepped forward, walking toward the center and stopping when he was within arm’s length of both. “Neither of you won because neither of you wanted me on your team. Which means that you both owe the squad a round of drinks tonight.” His words brought cheers from the deputies and a resigned groan from the Sheriff, each individual grabbing their coats and heading together to the nearest bar. Stiles was the only one who remained, looking at Derek while he refused to meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, unable to contain it any longer. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I just really wanted to beat my father.” Derek remained still, and realizing that his apology wouldn’t be enough, he continued. “I don’t think you’re boring Der. I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you think that there is anyway in which you are inadequate because dude have you seen you? You’re like the perfect package of hot and smart, and you look out for everyone and you make me laugh.” 

Finally, Derek turned, taking in the hesitant smile on Stiles’ face and slowly the tension left him. “Okay,” he replied, and a smirk began to unfold. “Now come on. We need to get to the bar so you can crown me the amazing detective slash genius.” And with a laugh, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, fingers entwined as they walked out of the precinct together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
